A Never Ending Story
by flowerpower95
Summary: Alice carter an almost normal woman decides to run away from home to look for excitement and adventure. Little did she know everything she knew was about to change after meeting the handsome Eric Northman
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

This was my first time leaving home, South Africa… Leaving my mother, but I had to do this, I couldn't stay in that town any more. There was nothing left there for me. It was late Saturday night when I stopped in a small town called Bon Temps. I was busy passing a restaurant called Merlotte's when I realized I was hungry and decided to turn in for something to eat and ask for directions to a motel or a BNB.

* * *

I parked my pitch black Volvo in an empty parking lot close to the entrance. The outside of the restaurant was quite nice for something coming from an old rundown town. When I entered, a very friendly waitress came to take me to an empty table saying, "Hello my name is Sookie and I will be your waitress this evening."

"Hello Sookie, what would you recommend to a tourist?" I say smiling. "How about I get the cook to wipe you up something special?" "Oh no I really don't want to impose." "You're not I promise we do this whenever we have new people coming in" She then runs and give in my order to the Chef. "So where are you from?.." "Oh sorry my name is Alice Carter, and I'm from South Africa." "What! Really I would have pegged you for someone from Australia or some ware in America."

"HAHA no I wish!" "So what made you decide to come to Bon Temps?" "There was nothing left for me back in SA so I decide to pack up and go travel around then go to Seattle and look for work." "Oh for how long are you staying in town?" asked Sookie. "About two months can be longer if I decide nothing is really set at the moment." I say smiling. I then ate my food in silence till Sookie came up and asked if there is anything else she can help with. "Why yes do you know if there is a motel or BNB here by any chance?"

"Oh you don't have to worry about that you can come stay by me if you like. My gran just passed away and I'm not ready to be on my own yet any way." "I really don't want to intrude on you Sookie. I mean you just met me and everything." Sookie grips my arm and exclaims "Really it is no problem in fact I insist you come stay by me." I smile up at her "Thank you Sookie really, But then I would like to pay for my boarding and I don't take no for an answer." "Very well then I can see there is no arguing with you on this matter, but I just want to give you a head up I'm sort of kind of dating a Vampire named Bill." "Hahaha! I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh now but did you say your boyfriend name is Vampire Bill! Haha, isn't that a bit ironic?" "Haha yeh I thought so to when he told me his name the first time, we actually met here in Merlotte's."

"Wow lucky you! I did not even know there are Vamps here in Bon Temps. We don't have many Vamps where I come from. So what time does your shift end? I'll just wait for you to finish up then I'll follow you to your place" "I get off in 10 min you can wait here for me."

We got to Sookie's just after 2am she showed me to the guest room and helped me settle in. It was just after 3:30am when I got done unpacking. I put on my most cosy pj's and climbed into bed.

* * *

I woke up just after 10 with the smell of bacon, egg and sausage I got out of bed and found Skookie in the kitchen. "Wow food smells great! Sookie." "Aww thanks, Alice, I hope you eat bacon, egg and sausage?" "Yes that is my fav. So Sookie seeing we did not get much talking done last night I was wandering if there is anything you would like to know about me see as I'll be living with you, you can feel free to ask me anything." "Well I was wondering one thing but I don't want you to think anything funny when I ask this, but why can't I hear your thoughts? Like I cannot hear anything you are thinking, and that only happens Around Vampires." "You can hear people's minds?! And I'm not Sure why you cannot hear my mind, but maybe it is because I can see the futures, read Auras and emotions, And I can send electric pulses throughout my body when I need to defend myself, I can also talk to people through thought." "How is that possible how long have you had these abilities?" "Well I had most of them since I was born but the Electric pulse I developed when I went through puberty. The auras work I can see if people lie to me or to others they talk to. But I can also read other things through the Aura like the emotions that come behind it I also there most inner emotions that people hide even from there selves."

"Can I ask you a massive favour? Can you please help me clear my brother's name? He was wrongfully accused for the murder of three woman including our own gran!" "Sure Sookie, I'll help any way that I can but I don't really know how though…" "Bill is taking me to a Vampire bar in Shreve port called Fantasia I want you to come with us and see if what we find out is true or a lie." "Oky what time are we going?" "Bill is picking us up at 10pm tonight."

* * *

It is 10pm on the dot when there was a knock on the door. "Alice can you please get the door for me!" Sookie screams from the bedroom. I walk through from the lounge to open the door. Behind it was A Vampire the first one I ever met! I felt frozen for a moment then I remembered that Sookie's boyfriend was a Vampire. "Hello you must be Bill Sookie's boyfriend come on in." "Alice I assume Sookie told me that you would be accompanying us tonight." Bill said in a gentle voice.

"You smell strange what are you?" Asked Bill as he stepped through the door. "As far as I know I'm Human Bill, Why what do I smell like?" I ask blushing thinking maybe I should put on some more perfume before leaving the house. "Never mind it's no important right now. Where is Sookie are you two ready to leave?" "I'll go get Sookie." I walk up the stairs to go get Sookie but stop off first at my room to put on more perfume. I go to Sookie's room just across from mine and tell her that Bill is ready to leave.

At Fantasia Bill and Sookie ask the bar tender some Questions about the two girls that were killed. So far the Vamps were telling the truth to them. We then ordered our drinks and took a seat at the edge of the club at a table. Bill and Sookie at one end me at the other. Then all of a sudden I noticed him. _(omg I think he is a God I say to myself)_

"Ah I see you noticed Eric Alice. He is really something is he not? But don't stare at him it is offensive. And can get us into a lot of trouble." "What sorry I did not mean to stare he just caught my attention" I say blushing and sneak one last peek at him.

The night carries on we just sat our table watching the dancers. When all of a sudden Bill speaks up. "Oh no we have a problem its Eric he has been Sweeping the room and was staring at Alice now twice we must go to him he has summoned us. _Oh god no I'm so nervous what do I say to him I can't believe he spotted me!_ We stand up and walk over to his throne. "Hello Bill it has been a long time since I last saw you how are you enjoying mainstreaming?" Eric says eyeing me and Sookie. "It's going good thank you Eric this is my Girlfriend Sookie Stackhouse and her Roommate Alice Carter."

"Hello Alice and Sookie, won't you join me for a bit?"

We look up at Bill and he shows us to three Chairs next to Eric. Bill took one at the edge Sookie Sat next to him and I was left between Eric and Sookie.

I noticed from the corner of my eye that Eric kept on staring at me from the corner of his. We caught eye contact a couple of times and each time he had a slight grin on his face from catching me. It made me blush and looked away. I looked over at Sookie and saw that she was as uncomfortable as I was, that did it I decided I was going to talk to Sookie but I did not want the guy's to over hear me so I did the next best thing. _**"Hey Sookie are you oky?"**_ I asked her through thought. Sookie-"What the fuck!" she yells out loud. _**"Calm down will you, I don't want the guys over hearing us, Eric is weird I feel drawn to him but I don't know why, it's like I want to get closer to him but at the same time run away screaming for help…Nod if you understand how I feel. We must really talk when we get out of here."**_ Sookie nods at me, the guy's start to stare at us with frown on their faces.

Sookie asked Eric some questions about the two girls Eric answers but my mind is not really paying attention to what he is saying. My mind was on this one guy's Aura… "Hey Eric I don't mean to interrupt but there is something off with one of your clients, his Aura shows he is nervous, anxious, scared and excited of what I can't say but it's radiating off in a big way..."

"What. Are. You. Talking about, Alice" Eric says in a hard tone.

"Is it that one there talking to that Vamp Alice?" Asked Sookie.

"Yeah that is the guy." "Oky let me have a look… he is a cop under cover waiting on his squad to come they are 5 min out!" Sookie says almost screaming. "Thank you girls follow me… since you help me tonight I'll owe you one, Alice" Eric says as he leads us out the club through a back ally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

We were standing in the ally just after the cops barged in to Fantasia when Eric spoke up again. "Bill is Alice yours?" Before Bill even had a chance to answer I spoke up. "I am most certainly not his nor do I ever what to be, no offence Bill it's just I don't like you that way and I don't see it fair to Sookie." "Well okay then thank you for clearing that up Alice" Eric says Arching up his Eyebrows and giving off I cocky bad boy smile.

All of a sudden I turn beet read of embracement. _**"Sookie help me I don't know what to say help me come up with an excuse to leave please I'm begging you!"**_ "Shit don't do that! I sewer I will never get use to you doing that!" "What are you talking about Sookie no one said anything!" Eric says snapping at Sookie. "Its Alice she spoke to me." All of a sudden every one's eyes came to stop at me.

 _Shit was not expecting that to happen so fast, think I better give them and explanation._ Eric comes over to me and takes my hands in his. I look up at him and decide it's now or never, I try to take my hand away from Eric's but he just tinted his grip on me and shook his head in disapproval.

* * *

After explaining my Abilities to Eric and Bill, there was a long awkward silence for a bit. Then out of no were Eric says "Dibs. She is mine!" Eric then turns around to look at me in a very shy I was just caught with my hands in the cookie jar look and Asked "May I please have you as mine? I don't want anything to happen to you." "Why do you want me to be yours Eric?" I say giving him a cocky grin.

"Let me take you home Alice than I can explain everything to you without someone listening in to our conversations." He says giving Bill the evil eye. "Haha okay if you think that is best I'll let you take me home but don't expect me to just say yes after we speak I must think this thru first Eric after all I just met you a couple of min ago."

Sookie comes over and gives me a hug, "hey I'm just going over to Bill's till dawn I'll be home just after then we can have a cup of Coffee if you are still up." "Ok Sook see you at home don't be too naughty now" I say in her ear and make her laugh.

I turn around back to Eric who gives me one of those bad boy smirks again. I bit my lip nervously looking at him and start to walk towards him. "So are we taking your car Eric?" I say nervously and start biting me lip again. "No we will not be taking a car ill fly you home." "Wait what do you mean by fly me back home, since when do Vampires fly?" "Only a lucky few of us have the ability to fly I just so happen to be one of them." "Well okay then I'm ready when you are." I look down at my hands that start shaking like crazy.

"Alice are you sure you are okay you don't look to well." "Yes I'm fine it is just I'm just a bit scared that you drop me when we are flying Eric." Eric takes his hand and lifts up my chin to look up at him _God he is so tall! He towers over me easily by at least two feet._ He then takes my hands and intertwine our fingers together "Alice I promise you I won't drop you and I will never let anything or anyone harm you even if you do not decide to be mine ill Always look out for you."

Eric pulls me closer to him that my head hits his chest and he folds his arms around me and we fly off into the night.

* * *

While we were flying Eric told me why he wanted me to be his. I was ready to say yes to him just there but I wanted him to wait for my answer I did not want to seem too eager to be his or too easy at that matter as well. When we stopped at Sookie's Eric set me down softly on the ground but for some reason not one of us wanted to let go of the other. In the end I let go first. "Thank you for taking me home Eric I really enjoyed flying with you." "You welcome Alice you are the first person I ever took flying with me." "Wow well then I'm honoured Eric." I start blushing and bite my lower lip nervously. "Don't bite your lip like that Alice!" "What do you mean Eric?" I start to play dumb and tease him by biting me lip again. "Alice. I. Said. Don't. Do. That. Or else there will be trouble."

"Oky Eric I'll stop" I say laughing softly but without meaning to I started biting my lower lip again. Eric grabs my face between his very large hands and pulls my face up towards him. Before I could even proses what was happing Eric starts to kiss me at first it was soft then it became more intense the longer his lips stayed on mine. I did not think I just reacted and started to kiss him back. He slipped his tong into my mouth and the kiss depend. We both pulled away breathless Eric looked down at me "Fuck! Bye Alice but I want your answer about you being mine by tomorrow night at 9 ill come to you."

Before I could say anything Eric was gone. I went to the front door and opened it, I went and make me some coffee to drink afterwards i climbed the stairs to go to my room. I went and laid down on my bed looking up at the celling thinking back to how I left things back home with my mom.

* * *

My mom and I always looked alike people use to think that we were sisters given our little age difference I can't blame them. But we don't look very much alike. I'm 1.60m tall and have a slight curvy body figure with a naturally light tan, I have long tick black hair that is naturally curly but not that crazy out of control curls most girls have, mine is more like the ones most girls will kill for, my eyes are dark green, I have full rosy lips, My mom on the other hand has hazel eyes, small lips and has very white skin. I don't know much about how my dad looks seeing as I have never met the man. And my mom won't talk about him at all.

That is one of the reasons why I ran away from my mom I could not take her lying to me anymore and not talking about my dad. The only thing that she will tell me is that it is better that he is not in my life and that he would of only made my life worse if he was in it.

The night before I ran away I had a major argument with her I remember calling her a whore and saying the only reason she will not mention my dad is because she does not know who he is.

She then slapped me through the face and called me a little bitch. That was the final straw. I packed my bags that night and bought my plain tickets online and ran away early the next day. Only leaving a not on the kitchen counter saying ill only come home when I'm good and ready and that won't be any time soon. No goodbye hugs or I love yours just that I'm leaving.

* * *

All of a sudden I hear a racket down stairs and I looked at my phone for the time it could not be dawn yet, I was only lying in bed for what seems like 30 min when in actuality I've been in my daydreaming has for over 3 hours. I see on my phone that I have recently had 5 new text messages all from an unknown number when I opened my text I realised that they were all from Eric. I put his number in my phone and start going thru the messages.

Eric- Alice I hope that you choose to be mine.

Eric- Alice I can't stop thinking about you.

Eric- Alice I left you a present at the front door I hope that you will wear this tomorrow on our date.

Eric- Sorry for kissing you so outruptly last night, but I did tell you that you must knot bite your lip like that.

Eric- Alice are you oky! I have not heard anything back from you, you are making me worry.

 _How the hell did he get my number?_ I decided to text him back I don't need to have a pissed off vampire on my case.

Alice- Hello Eric yes I am okay, sorry I did not reply sooner I never heard the messages coming through. Thank you for your gift I'll go down now and retrieve it. As for the other matter concerning me being yours WE will discuss this tomorrow. I hope you have a good days sleep today, I'll see you tomorrow.

Eric- Thank you Alice I hope you have a lovely day yourself. Good night.

* * *

I got up off the bed and went downstairs to go and get my present only to find that the box was laying on the dining room table with a card attached to it. My name printed in black ink on the red envelope.

"Oh I see you are awake I saw this outside now when I got home and thought that ill bring it in for you. Would you like some coffee Alice?" Sookie asked in her perky voice. _How can someone who has been out all night still be happy this early in the morning! Really this is just not normal._

"Yes please thank you Sook for both coffee and bringing in my gift." "It's no bother really but I hope you don't mind me asking but who is the gift from?" "You can ask it's from Eric actually he sent me a message telling me that he dropped it off last night."

Sookie and I drink our coffees in the kitchen then we both went off to bed. Sookie told me she had work the next day at 3pm and I told her that I was going to make a turn there before I must come back and get ready for my date with Eric. She seemed very excited for me. She wanted me to meet her boss Sam for what reason I have no idea what so ever but I told her that it was okay with me.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

When Sookie went off to work the next day I decided that I was going to go for a nice long walk before heading in to Merlotte's as promised. It was around 5:30pm when I finely came back home from my walk I had a quick shower and then got ready to leave. The sun was setting just as I walked out the house. I had just reached me black Volvo when my phone vibrated in my pocket.

Eric- Good evening Alice I hope we are still on for our date to night ill come and pick you up at around 9pm. Until then you will be on my mind.

Alice- Good evening Eric yes we are still on for our date to night I'm just going in to Merlotte's for a bit but I'll be at home before nine if anything changes I'll let you know.

Eric- Enjoy but please be safe and let me know if you need me at any time before ill come over right away.

Alice- Thank you I'll keep that in mind, but I'll have to go now I don't like to text and drive at the same time, Ps. No I have not started the car yet but will now.

* * *

When I get to Merlotte's I'm greeted by Sookie who takes me to a booth and tells me to wait here so that she can go get Sam. She has not even been gone for 5 min before she returns with a man at her heals, "Hello there you must be Alice, Sookie told me she had a house guests staying with her for time being. But when she told me that you came from South Africa I was not really expecting well…" "An African American don't worry Sam I'm use to people thinking that so don't feel bad." I say giving him a warm smile.

Sam and I were sitting in the booth having a nice plight conversation when three unknown Vampires came into the bar. I could see it in Sam's Aura that he was extremely pissed off and did not what them any were close to his establishment. Just as Sam got up off the bar one of them spoke up. "We are looking for Alice Carter and Sookie Stackhouse." Sookie and I shared a look from across the room. _**"Hey Sook do you know them? What do you think we must do?"**_ Sookie spoke up first, "I'm Sookie Stackhouse." _Well now I'm out of options._ "I'm Alice Carter what do you want with me." I say giving the Vamps my best pissed off look. The one that spoke up earlier starts talking again. "We herd that you were spoken for Sookie and that Alice has no one she belongs to we just wanted to hear from you if it is true or not." Before Sookie could even think of saying anything I climbed in. "Actually we are both spoken for I am Eric Northman's, and Sookie belongs to Bill. So can you please just Piss off" I say walking towards the Vampire and giving them a death stare.

Before I could even see it coming one of the Vamps grabbed my wrist and started to pull me towards them. That when Electric Pulse decided to kick in and I gave the Vamp I good Shock, but not before he had the chance to comment on my Amazing Smell Again and asking what I am.

"You know what I really getting sick and tired of all you Vampires asking me what I am!" And give him another Shock before he let go of me. "Fuck what you just did to me! You. Will. Pay. For. This. You bitch!" he said and they stormed off.

I turned around only to find that the whole bar was staring at me and Sookie, I walk over to her and give her a hug and whisper in her ear that I'm going to go home now and contact Eric. I then walk out of the bar climbed into my pitch black Volvo and drive back home.

* * *

I run into the house looking the door and grabbed my phone from my handbag and phoned Eric. Lucky for me he answered on the first ring. "Eric it me Alice can you please come over to Sookie's house right away I think we might have a problem!" I start crying into the phone from beaning scared from what just happened. "Alice are you okay? I'm on my way over now."

Just as he hung up the front door bell rings, I look though the peep hole to find Eric standing on the other side I try wiping away the worst of the tears away first before I opened the door.

I did not even give Eric a chance to say anything before I wrapped my arms around his body and putting my head on the brought shoulders. "Alice are you okay?" he asked as he pulls me even closer to him wrapping his arms around me.

"Three Vampires came to Merlotte's when I was there looking for me and Sookie. I told them that I belonged to you and then the one grabbed me towards him I don't know what happed, then all of a sudden my Electric pulse kicked in and I gave the Vamp two very powerful shocks . He then threatened me, and left." "Wait you told them you were mine?" he says in a cute sexy voice "Eric focus!" "Oh yeah, Fuck! Were you harmed in any way they will pay for this!"

"No I'm fine Eric, I'm just scared that they come looking for me again." "They will not harm you that I can promise you Alice you are mine now and I protect and defend what belongs to me." He pulls me in even tighter and leans down planting a kiss on my head.

* * *

"Let's go inside Eric then I can get ready for our date." I start walking towards the front door about to go in when I turned around and noticed that Eric was not following me. "Eric are you okay don't you what to come inside?" "Yes I do but you must invite me in Alice." "Shit I'm sorry Eric won't you please come inside with Me." we entered the house and the first thing Eric noticed is the still closed up present he gave me. "Alice why have you not yet opened my gift?" he asked with the hurt plastered all over his face. "I'm so sorry Eric I just forgot I did not want to ruin the moment I open it before I get dressed.

"Oh okay I can understand then, at least now I can see your face when you open it for the first time." "Actually you won't I'm going to have a quick shower then get dressed you will have to wait till I come down." "But why can't I just join you now upstairs instead of waiting down here for you. You have chosen to be mine after all." "Eric I might not be screaming out this vibe but I am a Virgin. I have never had sex before nor has a man ever seen me naked. Same the other way. I just don't feel comfortable with you being with me while I change."

"WHAT. YOU. ARE. A VIRGIN! Why did you not tell me this sooner?" he says in a hard tone "Eric I don't just go around telling guys that I still have not cashed in my V-card just yet. It is a personal matter and I don't discuss this freely with just anybody. But why are you so pissed off about it?" "It's just I was not expecting that at all. But for you I'll just have to be gentle when we decide that it is time." He tells me while giving me one of those cocky gins that I love. I don't know why but all of a sudden I feel nervous and start to bite my lower lip.

"Alice I have told you already do not bite your lip like that!" "Why may I not do that Eric it's just what I do when I'm nervous and flustered." "Because I want to bite it Alice." He says in a soft gentle tone. I start biting my lip again but just as I bit down Eric grabs me and pulls me into him. He gives me a lustful look of longing. But before I could even respond he kiss me patently again. I open my mouth for him to enter but instead I feel a soft prick on my lower lip were Eric just bit into.

* * *

The feel of his fangs on my lips make me want him more I'm pull him closer to me giving him more access Eric pic's me up and carries me off the room. He pulls away long enough to ask my permission to enter me. "Y-Yes..." that was all he needed. He laid me down on the bed gently taking his time getting rid of my cloths, he pulls me in for another passionate kiss.

He then works his way down my body starting from my jaw going down to my most private area. Eric looks up at me from between my knees and says "Ali if you want me to stop just say so" he then goes down to my heat.

"Don't you dare stop, Eric Northman." I whisper out between heavy breaths.

Eric smirks at me and moves his hands to the hem of my panties and pulls it down my legs with his fingers. When he discarded my panties from my body, he moves away from me and stands on the floor, looking directly into my eyes, while stripping himself from his own clothes.

Eric stands before me completely naked and moves to me. He climbs on the bed and hoovers over me, resting his hips between my own. He leans down and plants a slow, sensual kiss on my lips before looking me dead in the eyes.

"Are you ready for me?"

I'm too breathless to speak so I just nod at him.

That's all the conformation Eric needed to slide himself inside of me, breaking away my innocence. I let out a little gasp from the feeling, pain mixed with pleasure. Eric stops his movements inside me and looks at me again.

"You want me to stop?"

I just shake my head at him. He leans down and kisses me again before he starts to move in and out of me very gently and slowly.

I feel the heat growing in my lower stomach, the 'oh so familiar' feeling taking over. It wasn't long until I felt myself combust around him, not able to keep myself from moaning. Eric gives a few more hard thrusts before spilling his seed deep inside me.

He feels to the bed beside me and pulls me closer to him.

"That was..." I breathe out. Not able to finish my sentence.

"I know." He whispers and gives me a kiss before we both drift into sleep.

* * *

We slept for over two hours in each other's arms when I woke up Eric was still laying down sleeping naked next to me. I could not help it I looked at him once more before giving him a soft kiss in the lips before trying to get up. Eric wraps his arms even tighter around me not wanting me to leave but I had to get up and have a shower. I look up at him again giving another kiss on his lips before climbing out his arms and headed to the shower I started the water and climbed in.

As I reached for my loofa I feel arms warp around my waist I turn around to find Eric standing naked behind me in the shower. "Hello beautiful hope you don't mind that I joined you." "No its fine Eric I" I say blushing back at him. "Ali can I wash your body?" "Yes you may Eric" I said as I gave him a quick kiss.

When we fished up in the shower after having a round two. We wrapped are selves in towels and headed back to my room only to find Eric's present on my bed. "Looks like I will see your face as you open my gift after all Angel." And he gives me a kiss on my head.

I open up the box only to find the most amazing red cocktail dress. I turned a round giving Eric a hug and thanking him for the best present ever. We got dressed and headed out to our date. When I asked him where he was taking me the only response I got was "Wait and see Angel."

* * *

An: hello. This is my first story, just an idea that has been playing around in my mind. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. THANK YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Eric's view point)

Alice has just fallen asleep after our first time making love. She looked so at peaceful, I was too scared to move afraid that if I did I would wake her, but I had to phone Pamela and tell her that the plans had changed so I got up very carefully and looked around for my phone to phone Pam.

"Pam ändrade planer kan du organisera en romantisk picknick Alice har somnat och jag inte vill desturbed henne." (Pam change of plans can you organise a romantic picnic Alice has fallen asleep and I don't wish to disturbed her.)

"Okej Eric men jag verkligen vet inte vad du ser i denna paus." (Okay Eric but I really dont know what you see in this breather.)

"Inte patranize mig Pamela, bara göra som jag Comand eller måste jag börja säga som din skapare i Comand du inte vara så oförskämd när det gäller henne." (Don't patranize me Pamela, just do as i command or must i start saying as your maker i command you not to be so rude when it comes to her.)

"Vad du än säger mästare." (What ever you say master.)

Eric hangs up the phone and climbs back on the bed with Alice wrapping her in his arms. Alice moves her head and laid it upon his cheats, and fell asleep yet again.

I watch her as she sleeps and when I lay still enough, I can feel her heart beat through my body. It makes me think that I'm still alive.

If it was up to me i could stay like this for ever just being here with her makes me feel complete. _(I'm so scared that she would break my heart if she would ever have to leave me or if something were to happen. Because without meaning in such a short period of time have started developing feelings for this woman. Since i first saw her at my club sitting with Bill, and that Stackhouse girl.)_

Before i could even control my body i slowly start to drift off to sleep while staring at woman I love.

* * *

(Alice's view point.)

Eric garbs me by the wrist and makes me look at him. "Alice before we leave I need you to do something for me please."

"And what would that be Eric?"

"I need you to put on this blindfold and promise not to take it off until I tell you that you may."

"Why must I? I mean I already don't know where you are taking me so why can't I just have my eyes open?"

"Kan du vänligen gör som jag ber er är attför mycket att begära?" (Can you just please do as I ask of you, is that to much to ask for?)

"What the hell did you just say to me? What language are you even

talking in?"

"It's Swedish, I am Viking After all this is my native tongue."

"Why in the name of God did you talk to me in a language that I do not understand?" I say in a pissed off voice looking sternly at him.

"Because you do not want to do this one thing for me and that pissed me off."

"Ag my fok hoekom kan jy net nie 'n donderse grap vat nie!" (For fuck sakes cant you take bloody joke?)

"Alice what the hell did you just say to me! And you go yelling at me for talking in a different language!"

I start to walk back to the house not feeling up for our date any more after Eric pissed me off now. But just as I take my second step toward the house Eric grabs me by the waist and pins me to him preventing me from leaving.

"Let me go Eric I'm not in the mood for this any more you just pissed me off, you can just leave!"

"No I will not leave I want to know what you said to me just now, please Angle, I'm sorry I made you mad."

"Only if you tell me first what you said."

"Very well then what I said was, Can you just please do as i ask of you is that to much to ask for? Will you now please tell me what you said?"

"Well if you must know I said, For fuck sakes cant you take bloody joke?"

"Wait what do you mean by joke?"

" I was only playing with you if you wanted me to put on the damn blind fold I would have. I just wanted to see how you would of reacted if I said no to you and by the way you did very poorly."

"Well if I knew that this was going to be a fucking test I would of done better wouldn't I!"

I pull away from Eric and stare up at him "If you say so Eric, I'm going to go to bed lets just skip the date for tonight I'm not in the mood any more." I say in a tired and annoyed voice.

"I'm so sorry Angle i really did not mean to upset you just before our date, but please give me a chance i prepared something very special for you."

I look up at Eric and stare into his soft pleading eyes, and I just could not say no to him. He went through so much trouble tonight just for this date I cant just bail on him now. _My mother would of been so pissed off at me. If I left a romantic man just before a date, she always said the romantic ones are keepers because there was very little of them left._ The thought of her made me miss her but that did not mean that I was over our fight we had just before I ran away. I am not ready to get in contact with her unless she is the one who is ready to tell me more about my father.

* * *

I catch Eric looking at me with worry in his eyes and a frown plastered on his face. "Ali are you alright? Your face just went from pissed off right to sad in less that a minute." " Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking about my mom back in South Africa." "You miss her don't you?" "I do miss her but I am not ready to talk to her and I would like it if you do not mention her in my presence please unless I am ready to talk about her but if I were you I would not hold my breath in that department."

Eric pulls me into his arms and gives me a quick kiss on the lips and says that he is sorry. "Ali let me make you feel better lets go on our date now." He picks me up and flies away with me in his arms. I place my head in the nook of his neck and whisper into his ears "Eric was I not suppose to have on a blind fold?" "Shit I forgot! Can you please keep your eyes closed for me until I tell you that you may open them?" "Fine I will do so but only cause you asked me so politely."

After a short flight Eric puts me down gently on the ground and lets go of me but puts one of his hands in mine and leads me forward. "Ali I'm am sorry the date did not quite go as I wanted it to, I had everything planed out for us but well after making love with you, you fell asleep and I had to make other arrangements so I had Pam set this up for us. I hope that it is okay. You may now open your eyes." Eric dropped my hand and moved away slightly so I could have a better look

* * *

I open my eyes and find myself at the dam with little fairy lights shining in the trees and a picnic blanket and basket placed under it there was romantic music coming from somewhere but I could not find for were it originated from. Eric laid out his had for me to take it once more..."Ali can I have this dance with you?" "Y-yes you may," I place my hand in his and he pulls me into him and me make a quick turn.

 _OMG Eric is such I good dancer, who am I kidding he probably had year of practice where I only had a couple of months years ago for my senior prom night. And even then I sucked I only danced with my best friend we decided to take each other to prom we were not interested in taking any random boy to such an invent._ "Eric you are an amazing dancer, I'm sorry that I am not as well trained in dance as you seem I only had little practice many years ago, And even then after months of practice I still sucked at it." "Don't worry about it Ali you are actually quite good." As he finished talking he brought his face down closer to me and gave me a kiss.

He pulled me closer to him as we danced a bit longer after that we went and sat down on the blanket, Eric took out the supply's and poured me some sparkling wine and took out a true blood for himself. Before he could take a drink of it I stopped him and took the bottle away from his hands. "Eric, I hope you don't mind me asking you this but do you like drinking true blood because I have yet to see you have some and at the bar when I met you I remember you admitting to Sookie that you have tasted that one woman Dawn I think her name was."

"Ali do you really want to talk about this, I don't mind talking to you about this but its just I do not what to upset you, because once you know you will always know. {Well sort off}he mumbles under his breath."

"Yes Eric I would like to know if I am to continue being yours I do not want you to Keep anything from me please."

* * *

"Very well but I did worn you Ali, To begin NO I do not like drinking the TrueBlood it taste vile to me and is nothing like the real thing, I prefer drinking from a human. And Yes I did drink from that woman but that was before I met you so you can not be mad at me for that."

"Eric I am not mad at you I'm just trying know you. And if you do not like drinking the trueblood why did you bring it in the first place?"

"I did not want to harm you when I cannot control my thirst around you, the thing is Ali, You smell so divine that being in the same proximity as you is very difficult for me but, I can not be without you at the same time when I am away from you for long periods of time I feel empty inside."

"Aww Eric that is so Sweet!" I gave him I kiss on the lips and quickly pulled away. "Eric are you thirsty now? And please be honest with me"

"Ali.."

"Eric please just tell me. say begging him I'm every possible manner

"Y-Yes I am Ali." he finally says looking away from me. I take my hand and bring it up to his face and I move his face so that he can look at me in the eye.

"Eric I don't want you to drink from any body else but me. I don't like the idea of your mouth on anybody else's body but mine. So bite me." I look at him with lust and longing for the feel of his fangs on me again.

"Ali are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Yes Eric I am I have never been more certain than I am now."

Eric leans in and gives me a small kiss on the lips. He then starts to deepen the kiss and just as I was beginning to really enjoy his tongue playing with mine he pulls away, and puts his head on my neck and starts to kiss me there tenderly. Then all of a sudden I feel his fangs go into my Artery and he begins to moan in pleasure of my blood flowing into him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

* * *

(Eric's view point)

As my fangs dig into her Artery I can't help but let out a moan from the taste of her. It was like eating Pop rocks with the explosion of her taste in my mouth. The taste of her was like Sunshine infused with the scent of fresh strawberry's just plucked for harvest. I did not what to pull away from her she was to divine, _But I must I do not want to harm her._

She started moaning from pleasure and I pull her closer into me. I retract my fangs afraid that I would take too much. I look back at her and give her a kiss. "Ali that was the most amazing sensation I have ever experienced. Your blood taste like no other I have had before."

"Eric is that a good or bad thing about my blood"

He moves back to her neck and he licks up the last couple of drops that have escaped. "That is a good thing for me my Angle but if other Vampire were to find out it would not be."

"Oh I understand now."

"It is getting late Ali I better take you home so that you can get some sleep in."

He picks Alice up in bridal style, she wraps her arms around his neck while snuggling her head against his chest. I look down at her and find that she has fallen asleep in my arms.

When we get to Sookie's house I open the front door and take Alice up to her bedroom. I pull away the covers and lay her down gently then I pull the blankets up over her and give her one last kiss goodnight on the head. I find a piece of paper and I pen laying around and I wright her a note letting her know what had happened. I did not what to worry her, when she wakes up and does not find me at her side. I look at her one last time before leaving.

* * *

(Alice's view point)

Alice is still laying on her bed were Eric had placed her just over three hours ago, when all of a sudden someone walks into the room coming towards her.

The killer takes off his belt and starts choking Alice in her sleep until her body goes limp. The killer then walks off.

* * *

(Eric's view point)

Eric lays in his bed at his apartment when he felt it, Alice was in danger. But he could not move the sun had already came up and he was stuck.

He felt her fear as his own. Then it was gone just as fast as it had come upon him but this did not make him feel any better because she was gone. He could no longer feel her at all on this earth.

Eric Screams out her name from the broken feeling inside of him. And then he started to cry…. He then thought of something he phone one of his human contactors and tells them to go and check in on her and commands them to phone him with answers.

The wait was long the bleeds have now gone to full effect. But that did not stop him from waiting for answers. Then just as he thought he could not take any more waiting the phone rang.

"No this cannot be what had happened to her in the last three hours after I had left her."

The person on the other side tell Eric something…

"No I cannot wait for sunset I need to know now…" he yells at the phone and hangs up.

There were only two more hours left until sunset but to Eric it felt like an Eternity.

* * *

When the time finally came, Eric runs out of his apartment and went straight to the hospital.

When he got there, there was a stranger sitting next to Ali in the ICU. At first glance they look to be about the same age but then I got a closer look at her face and she was indeed older than Alice. But they did have a funny resemblance to one another _maybe she was her older sister that Ali never mentioned before…_

"Who the Hell are you and what are you doing here with her!" he was really passed off because he had to sneak in to see her by glamouring the staff members and this woman was just aloud to come sit with her.

"I am her mother!" she says in a soft stern voice that has lost all traces of emotion.

"As far as I know Ali does not want anything to do with her mother! So you better just leave."

"Well I dropped everything to be here for her when I got the call from the paramedic's at 1 Am this morning. I did not even know were my baby was then I get the call telling me that she was in here!"

"I do not care If she did not want you to know where she is she had her reasons and I do not wish for you to upset her." He said with so much hatred in his voice and pain him his eyes, as he walks closer towards Ali.

Just as he reached her the machine that was keeping track of her heart rate went BEEP….. And Ali started to flat line. The doctors came running in with the defibelizer to start her heart up again.

* * *

"NO… NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALI…" Eric screams at the top of his lungs. The one doctor comes up from Ali and tries to explain the situation to Eric and Ali's mom.

Doctor-"Sir and mam, I am sorry this has now been the fifth time we have tried to revive her and it is getting more difficult the more we try. If I were you I would start to prepare yourselves."

"No she cannot die! She is my life… Can't you do anything for her please ill even do anything to save her." During this whole conversation Alice's mom just stayed quit she just started crying and saying no this can't happen it is imposable.

Doctor-"Well normally we would take her in and put her on a machine that takes all of her blood out her body to give her heart a break before we do a transfusion but we cannot even do that." He says looking down at the floor.

"Why can you not do that? Do you not have blood banks hear to and give her the right blood?"

"We do have blood banks and we did try to cross match her with the different blood types but the thing is… she does not have a blood type she is unknown."

"How is that even possible? Everyone has a blood type!"

"Yes well we fought so to but apparently not and we even tried giving her O- blood she started to cease up. I really sorry" the doctor places a hand on Eric's shoulder.

Eric turns to Alice's mom "Do you have a blood type?"

"Yes of course I have I'm O+" Her face drops to the ground.

Eric face suddenly lifts up and he starts to laugh. Everyone turns to look at him. "Hey Doc can't you give her a transfusion of my blood? Vampire blood has strong healing ability's."

The doctor looks up at Eric and just stares at him for a while. "We can give it a try it can't do any more harm then what she is going through now."

The doctors rush to connect Eric to Alice's IV.

An hour later Alice has started to develop a normal heart rate again but she still has not awakened. Eric still has not left her side were the doctors had placed him.

* * *

(Alice's view point)

My whole body hurts and I do not understand why. But then I remembered someone tried to kill me and they have succeeded. Tough I do not understand if I'm dead why do I still hurt all over. I opened my eyes to have a look at my surroundings and fined myself in a big luxurious garden… I decided I was going to walk around a bit and move my aching muscles and hopefully it helps to ease my pain.

The deeper I go into the garden the more restless I feel as if I do not belong here and that I should leave but I do not know how to leave. I came across a big tree with huge fruit hanging from it. But next to the tree there is a big singe saying "DO NOT EAT FROM ME UNLESS YOU WISH TO PARISH!"

 _Holly fuck this is really getting crazy… I'm just going to sit here next to the tree and think of my next plan._ Alice went and sat against the bark of the tree and laid her head agents the trees trunk and looked up at the leaves. As she stared at the leaves her eyes began to feel heavy and they shut.

* * *

Alice was out like a light for a long time before she opened her eyes. As she finely opened her eyes there was a man standing over her and looking down at her.

"W-where am I?"

"You are in the great garden Alice…"

"D-do I know you? And what garden are you talking about."

"No… You do not know me but I know of you, and you do not belong here… This is the garden of Eden."

* * *

An: Just wanted to say thank you for reading my story I hope you all are enjoying it. Just a reminder this is my first time writing so I'm very sorry if there is some errors. but I would really like you hear what you think of my story. feel free to ask questions about this story any time. and if you have any advise for me please feel free to say. THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

* * *

(Alice's view point)

"What do you mean by this is the Garden of Eden… That is only a bible story." She says rolling her eyes at this man standing before her.

"Do not roll your eyes at me young lady! I am a **lot older** than what you are." He looks down at her disapproval all over his face.

"Whatever you say… Can you tell me what I am doing here?"

"You were never spouse to be here… You must leave now!"

"Well gee don't you think I would of done that if I knew how to get out of here now." I roll my eyes at the man and get up off the ground.

"Don't be so rude! Have you ever thought about just asking for help?"

"Who the hell do you think you are? You are not my father!"

"I may not be your father but I am your grandfather. So you better show me some respect."

"Yeah right okay gramps…" I roll my eyes at him again "I am not your granddaughter I know my mother's father and that is most certainly not you. I mean you look old enough to be my Dad."

"I am your fathers, father and for your information I do not age nor does your father." He held out his hand for me to take it. I did and he led me further into the garden.

"Well okay then, Were are you taking me? Do you want me to call you grandpa?"

"You may call me as you wish I am known by many names, but this will be the first time being called grandpa. And as for were I'm taking you I'm just going to help you get back to the mortal world."

My grandfather walks me to the edge of the garden. "This is where I'll have to leave you Alice all you must do know is just walk through the gate there and you will return to mortal world."

"I'm scared grandpa, can't you come with me please?"

"No I'm sorry Alice I cannot leave this realm this is my home and I have people here that I must lead. I can't just abandon them."

"Oh okay…"I look over to the gate it seems to be about 2meters away from me. I start to walk forward then I turned around back to my grandfather. "Wait before I leave will you please tell me my father's name."

"Alice he is known by many names but the one I'll leave you with is **Lucifer** …"

He walks over to her and pushes Alice through the gate back to the mortal world.

* * *

(Eric's view point)

Alice has been unconscious now for a week the only time Eric is not with her is from dawn to dusk. Rene the killer that has caused this to happen to Alice has been taken care off. Alice's mom went back to South Africa after three days of waiting to no avail.

Eric sits next to Alice in the ICU holding her hand in his and while the other runs fingers through her hair. While Eric was busy with her hair he felt a movement in his hand. This was the first time she has moved even a little since being brought in. He stops what he was doing and looks down at her. She had stopped moving her hand and was still yet again…

 _Who am I kidding it was probably my imagination, she probably did not even move at all. My heart feels broken without her by me. Even though her heart is still beating it is not the same, without her witty comebacks towards me._

I place my hand in her hair again and start patting it down. Then it happened again she grips my hand even tighter. I pull my hand way for her hair again and look at Alice's body. Alice loosens the grip in my hand I held and I start to get worried.

Sending up a silent prayer to whoever is listening _Please don't let her die bring her back to me I cannot lose her…_

Just then her eyes opened up and she looked straight at me. I was shocked in to one position waiting to see what would happen next…

"H-hey E-Eric y-you l-look l-like s-shit." And she pulls in a deep breath and closes her eyes Again.

"Ali… Ali wake up please don't leave me again!" Eric gets up off the chair and climbs into bed with her pulling her into his arms, and he starts to sob.

"E-Eric why are you crying. D-Don't worry I won't leave you."

Eric gives her a kiss on the lips and pulls away calling out for the doctors who came rushing in.

The Doctors gave Alice a clean bill of health and said if she keeps this up she would be realest following night. But only into Eric care…

* * *

(Alice's view point)

After the doctors gave Eric and me the good news they left us to be alone.

Eric has not realest me from his arms once not even when the doctors did there check-ups on me. It was as if he was afraid that I might despair again right before his eyes.

"Eric Are you alright" I looked at him with worry plastered all over my face. It looks as if he has not been getting any sleep and has been having a lack of Sustenance.

"I have just been so afraid that I lost you Ali… You mean the world to me and when I felt your soul leave this reals it felt as if I have failed you and it broke me, Ali I cannot live without you in my life…" Eric takes a deep breath witch he did not need to do (Being dead and all) and pulls away from me so that he can look me in the eye then he said. "Ali… I LOVE YOU… not knowing if you would come back to me or not just made me realise just how important you are to me."

Not knowing what to say to him I just pull him towards me and kiss him slowly on his lips. He pulls away and hovers over my lips for a moment more before kissing me back and pushes his tongue towards my lips, letting me know that he wants to enter my mouth. Our tongues to a little dace together before I pull away to catch my breath.

"Eric can I ask you something?"

"Ali you can ask me anything."

"Do you know who did this to me and why?"

"Ali… If you really want to know I will tell you but I don't want to upset you, I'm also afraid that you would leave me…"he stares down to the floor not wanting to make eye contact.

I pull his face up toward mine and give him kisses. "Eric I will not leave you… I'll always be yours. But I would really like to know who did this."

"Well after I heard that you have been moved to the hospital, I first can over to check up on you then I went over to your house and had a look around. I caught the man's sent and went after him. I told Sookie what had happened to you when I got there. She just thought that you went over to Fangtasia to come see me. Rene the killer then went after Sookie as well, he apparently had a problem with woman being with Vampires so he kills the woman."

"OMG! Is Sookie okay?"

"Yes she just had some bumps and bruises." He looks at me guilt written all over his face. "Ali I'm so sorry if you were not with me this would never have happened."

"Eric it is fine I am Alive I'm not dead."

"But you were dead Ali… by some miracle the doctors could restart your heart but you kept on flat lining if I did not give you blood when I did you would of not survived."

I felt so bad for everything I put him through. I sat up and took his hands in mine then gave him another kiss.

"Eric there is something I must tell you…"

"Whatever it is Ali it can wait till later I really missed your kisses." He leans into me again and starts to kiss me.

I give him a kiss back but then pull away. "Eric please this is important to me."

"Very well but I want to come back to what we were doing."

I roll my eyes at him and start to smile. "While I was out I went to another realm… Eric I met my grandfather on my father's side."

"Ali I thought that you do not know who your father is."

"Well my grandfather sort of told me his name before I came back here he was actually the one to help me get out. I must phone my mom and tell her I know my father's name…"

"Speaking about your mother I know you asked me not to mention her toward you, but when I came in to see you for the first time she was here sitting next to you. I told her that you did not want her here by you and she left three days later."

"Oh well I'm glad she is gone thank you Eric, at least I don't have to ask why she is no longer here now…"

"Eric will you help me find my dad?"

"Ali I'll do anything for you, so what is your father's name?"

"My grandfather says he goes by many names but he only gave me this one **Lucifer**."

* * *

Thank you all for reading my story. Let me know what you think.

from: flowerpower95


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

* * *

It was the following night just after dusk when Eric came over to the hospital to come get Alice and take her back to his place. The doctor told Alice that she was free to leave but had to take it easy for the next two weeks. She was not allowed to go back to her Active lifestyle until then. She had to come in Three times A week for check-ups on her heart.

During the first week Alice just stayed in the Apartment and only went out to have her check-ups. She found it very difficult to do anything before becoming extremely tired. So when she was at home spent most of the time sleeping. Eric stayed at home to take care of her and only went in to Fangtasia for two hours a night just to do the books and check if with his staff. He left Pam in charge when he was not there. To help Alice recover he gave her some blood on days she could not get up at all.

In the Second Week Alice started to feel more like herself again. She moved around more and begun taking walks around the apartment. Eric become very over protective at times when she told him that she was going to go for walks. "Ali the doctor said that you must take it easy now until the end of this week." (Eric thoughts: _I hope it's not just the blood making her feel better and when it were off she will go back to how she was… I must talk to the doctor when we go in again.)_

"I know Eric it's just I can't take it sitting in the house I'm getting bored."

"I can think of a few thing I can do to entertain you." He says giving me one of those bad boy grins of his and a lecherous gleam in his eye he then pulls me into his arms. We have not been very intimate since I was released from hospital. He wanted to give me time to recover and I appreciated it then but I really missed having him inside me.

I turned in his arms and crawled onto his lap and started to kiss him along his jaw. "Ali… You know we can't do it just yet." "Eric please I really need you! I can't take this anymore not being able to be intimate with you. DO you know how frustrating it is for me to be with you in bed while you lay half naked next to me!" I playfully slap him on his chest and climb off of him.

Eric grabs me by my wrist and pulls me back onto him again. "Baby you know I can't take seeing you suffer like this…" Then with one quick motion he grabs me by my shorts and pulls it down along with my panties. I grin from ear to ear… _Yes I have won this round!_ "Ali we not having sex tonight. But I will help make you feel better if you still want me to in other ways." "How will you do that?" as I said it I felt my face go red hot from embracement after all Eric was my first anything.

"Let me show you." He put on his best cocky grin and picked me up bridal style and laid me down on our bed. My pants on the floor long forgotten as I lay half naked with Eric hovering over my body he then pulls me up by my arms getting rid of the rest of my cloths. He starts to kiss me slow at first, then gets needier as it protests. He pulls away staring down at my naked body and licks his lips, he then starts kissing down my jawline and continues going down towards my bikini line. He places soft kisses on top of my private area. A moan escape's my lips before I could stop it. Eric chuckles over me and kisses me again.

He then takes one of his long fingers and plummets it into me. He then slowly go's in and out me. I moan in pleasure and start to grab him by his shoulders pulling him in for a kiss. He continues to finger me till I'm wet. The then relinquishes his finger. I let go of a sigh of him releasing me. He looks me over and kiss down my body again.

This time he did not stop when he go to my sensitive area… he pulls my legs up to bed by the knees then separates them. He looks upon my peach and put his head between my legs and licked up the juices. I moaned in pleasure and entwined my fingers through his hair. Eric then moaned against me. He then replaced his tong with his fingers making me explode for him. "Did you enjoy me lover?" "Eric that… I don't even know how to answer I mean when we made love it was amazing I did not think it could get any better than that but you just proved me wrong. "

* * *

Afterwards I took a hot shower and then dressed into my boy shorts and one of his black T-shirts. I cuddled up against Eric on the couch and we watched a movie. I fell asleep in Eric's arms, but when I woke up later that night I found myself in bed with the covers drawn over me. Eric was no were in sight though. But as I looked around I found a note from him saying an urgent matter has come up and he had to go over to Fangtasia. Thinking to myself _maybe I must go over to him and surprise him?_ Before I could think any better of it I grabbed his car keys and left.

When I got to fangtasia it was so quiet and dark witch is not normal this time of night. _How can Eric have important work here if there is nothing going on? Is he cheating on me at work! God I don't know what I would do if that were the case._ I walk up and go in through the front door lucky me it was unlocked. I just got in when I saw Sookie laying on some time of sterol bed made from tables.

" **WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"** Just as I said those words Bill and Eric emerged from Eric's office. "Ali what are you doing here! And dressed like that no less." I looked down at myself I was still wearing Eric's black T-Shirt and my boyshorts. "Well I got your note and I thought that I would come surprise you at work… and I'm tired of just sitting around the house Eric!" I walked over to him giving him a slap on the chest. Bill gave me a once over look eyeing me up and down there was a slight grin on his face as he looked at me. "Hi Bill and by the way my eyes are up here! And what the fuck happened to Sookie!" Eric come over to me pulling me against his chest as if he is scared that Bill will strike at any moment even with Sook just three feet away.

"Alice, Sookie was attacked after leaving the car when we got into a fight."I could see the regret in Bill's Eyes just then. I walked over to Sookie and placed my hand over hers. "Hey Sook I'm here for you just as you were there for me." She gave me a smile but the started foaming from her mouth. I looked up at the doctor with concern "What is happing? Dr. Ludwig. The "doctor" says "Sookie has been poisoned." Ludwig then poured some kind of acid into Sookie's wounds, then pulled out what looked like a claw. Ludwig removes the poison and Bill was then able to give Sookie some of his blood.

"I don't wish to move her Eric and I don't want to leave here ether. Eric eyes him but nods "You can use long Shadows coffin in the basement but be warned h did like to feed in there so it's a bit messy." Eric gives Bill sly grin and turns back to me giving me a kiss. I left Eric and walked up to the doctor "Hey doc will she be okay?" the doctor turns to me looking me up and down with a funny look on her face. "She should heal nicely after having some **Blood**. But you I'm am not surten of." Eric looks at here with intreeg and fury. "What the hell doc I'm fine I mean it's Sook who got hurt not me!" Eric come from behind and pulls me into his arms with my back agent his hard chest. "Yes well it is not my place to say any more." She nods to me and then Eric.

"Thank you for your help ." Eric says.

"Fuck off." "I'll expect my payment by next week." And with that she was gone.

"Eric what the fuck is she talking about?"

"I don't know Ali and I'm not happy about it ether. But I'm scared maybe there is something the doctors missed. I'll ask for a full workup when go in again." _God I hope she is okay I cannot lose her!_

Eric turns to Bill "Well we shall be leaving you see you at sunset." Just then Bill spoke up "Thank you Eric I don't know how to repay you." "Don't worry I have already thought of that a Vampire named Godric has disappeared in Dallas and I need Sookie to help find him." "No not after she just went through!" Bill stared at Eric with full hearted rage. "We shall see what Skookie says when she wakens. Till then Good night." Eric grabbed me again by my waist, then picked me up bridal style till we reached the car he put me down in the passenger seat and went over the driver's side.

I felt exhausted when we got home and had to lean against Eric for support. He was eyeing me from the side. I could see that he was trying to keep the worry from his face but I could feel his Emotion's flooding into me none the less. When we got to our room Eric helped me into bed and said that he was going to have a shower. I fell asleep before he had retuned back to bed so I never felt him climbing in next to me.

* * *

The sun was still up when I awoke feeling sick to my stomach. I got up and run to the toilet I just make it in time to throw up all my stomach contents. Into the white bowl. Just as I started to feel a bit better I got up and washed my face and brush my teeth. I went over to the kitchen in search for something to drink. I found a nice cold bottle of fruit juice Eric had gotten some 'human' supply's since I have stayed here, stocking the frig with food and drink (Yes that included true blood for him) the cabinets held supply's now as well.

I had just finished my juice when I felt the second stir in my stomach unfortunately this time I did not make it to the toilet, But on the bathroom floor. _For fuck sakes don't tell me I picked up a stomach bug! Uhg Eric will be so pissed off at me if I got sick especially now that I was not even allowed to leave, and I did…_ After that I went over to the toilet and continued to let go of my stomach contents.

When I was done I got a bucket and mop to clean up. When I was finished I brushed my teeth again and headed back to the room to go lay down I felt like utter shit. As I entered the room I was shocked to fine Eric awake seeing as the sun was still shining. "Ali are you all right? I woke form your feeling of unease…" He looked me over and a frown was placed on his lips, and he had started the bleeds.

"Yes Eric I just fink I caught I stomach bug, but I'll be good again after I sleep some more.

"Take some blood it shall make you feel better faster." I just nodded my head and went over to him. He took me into his arms making me sit on his lap in the bed. He then bit into his wrist making the blood flow, placing his arm in front of my mouth, as I stated to drink he held me more tightly against him. When I finished he laid me back down next to him. I put my head on his chest and throw an arms around his waist. He held onto me as we fell asleep again.

* * *

When I woke up again it was dawn and Eric was still holding onto me. "Good morning my love how are you feeling now?" taking in what he asked I took a moment to collect myself "I feel a lot better your blood had helped, but I knew it was just a tummy bug." I laughed at him. I gave him a quick kiss and got up out of bed. I walked over to myside of the closet and wondered _what should I were to day I feel like my sexy black dress that sat just right on me in all the right places._ I looked around for it and grabbed a sexy lace panty from the drawer along with a matching bra, and headed to the bathroom to have a quick shower.

Eric came in just after me but did not join me in the shower he just stood by the door. "Alice I'm going over to Fangtasia you can join me if you wish but if you are not up for it you can stay here." I peeked my head out by the shower curtain to look at him. "Eric are you playing with me now or can I actually come with you." He starts to laugh at my remark toward him and says, "If you wish to join me you can, I must go and see Sookie and Bill and after the scare you gave me this morning I don't really want to leave you which leaves me with no choice but to have you accompany me but only if you are well enough." "Eric I feel fine and yes I would really like to accompany you." I gave him a genuine smile and turned my head back in towards the shower.

Eric left the room and got dressed, while I finished up and got dressed. I entered the room and Eric was waiting on the bed for me. He looked me over and I could see the hunger and lust in his eyes… not to mention the big bulge in his pants. "You look beautiful Angle." He stood up and gave me a kiss. "Are you ready to leave?" "I must just grab my shoes then we can leave." I went back to the closet and took out my black stiletto high heels and put them on. Eric took my hand and ushered me to the car, placing me in the passenger seat and him driving.

At Fangasia, Eric, Sookie and Bill started to argue over a man named Lafaiat who was locked up in Eric's dungeon. Eric agreed to have him release if Sookie agreed to help him search of the Vampire that went missing. I must admit that I was not really paying any attention there conversation. i just sat down on Eric's office chair and looked at them. Eric noticed that I was quite quiet in this discussion and begun to worry. His aura was all over the show but mostly that of worry when he looked at me. Sookie was that of her actual mood she was so pissed off right now I was surten if she could she would be slapping Eric for what he done. But when she saw me stairing at he she begun to relax and just smiled at me. Bill was just annoyed that Eric had whone again.

There Aura's made it so hard for me to concentrate and my vision begun to get blurry. Before I knew what was about to happen I stated to fall forward from Eric's chair.

" **Alice!"** someone started to scream.

* * *

When I woke up there was this weird being sound in my ears again. I tried to open my eyes but it felt as if someone had glued them together. I to lift my arm but it felt very heavy but I managed to get my hands over my eyes trying to rid of what ever held it closed.

"What happened doctor you told me that everything was fine at here last check up." The sound of a very pissed off Eric made me manage to open my eyes.

"E-Eric"

"Im hear Ali don't worry." Eric griped my hand and gave me a kiss on my head.

"What happened how long have I been out?"

"You fainted sweaty." a soft voice spoke from behind Eric I looked passed him to see Sook standing there looking at me. "You have been out of it for a couple of hours." she admits.

"Well that sucks… haha" (Get it, its as vampire joke.) I said looking up at them

"So can I please leave I'm so tired of being in hospitals?!"

Doctor: "Well I just want to draw some blood and run tests after that you may leave ill phone you in two days with the results."

The doctor did everything he wanted then I was release from hospital Eric had asked the doctor if I was okay to travel by plain he gave me the, it's all good until he had me results. Eric glammerd the poor man to phone him as soon as he had all my results apparently Eric had forced them to do a full body work up on me while I was out.

When I was released we went over to Sookies to pack our bags to leave for Dallas right away. Sookie rode with Bill to the Airport seeing as Bill had pre booked there flight Eric and I were to go an hour and half later. We were to meet each other at **Hotel Carmilla** that is a hotel for the vampires.

During the plane ride Eric held me in his Arms as I slept. There was a light tight coffin on the plain for Eric when we landed seeing as we were to arrive an hour and a half before sunset. Just before landing Eric woke me up by a kiss and told me he was off to the coffin till we reached the hotel. I could tell that he did not wish to leave me so soon after being realest from hospital but he had to I gave him a kiss and told him I would be fine until we reach the hotel.

* * *

At the hotel we had a meeting with Bill, Sookie and two other Vampires whose names I could not recall. I was sitting on Eric's lap as I watched the male and female vampire argue over what tactics to use while going off to save Godric. " _Hey Sook fuck these Vamps are a pain in the ass they carry on like toddlers!"_ I said to her through fought. She began to laugh at me side comment and just nodded her head in agreement. Eric Grind at me and whispered in my Ears "What was so funny what you said to her?" I placed my head in the nook of his neck not caring about the on looks and wisped back to him, "Fuck these Vampires are a pain in the ass the way that they bicker toddlers are better behaved." He gave a snort at that and agreed with me.

Eric lifted me up off his lap bridal style and stood and placed me back down on the chair. I knew at that moment my face was probably crimson. " _Hey uh Sook is my face red by any chance?"_ She looked over to me and nodded in confirmation. Eric was now arguing with the two vamps who could not decide on an idea… That's when Sookie spoke up. "Look why don't I go in and inflate the fellow ship of the sun and see if I can find out anything about Godric then I'll back here and tell you what I found out?" "Yes that is a good idea" Eric and the female Vampire agreed. Were Bill and the other Vampire disagreed that was when I spoke up. "How is this what if Sookie and I both go? That way I can see if they are lying to her." Eric was the first to speak up. "NO that is out of the question! You will not leave my sight." I roll my eye at him and trun to Sookie and Bill. Then Bill Spoke up"That would make me feel much better Thank you Alice" Sookie nodded in agreement so it was settled.

Eric grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me from the room. He then picked me up bridal style and run off with me to our room. "Alice I **don't** want you to go! You just got out of the hospital and now you want to go out with Sookie and it can be dangerous." He was pleading at me with bloody tears rolling off his cheek. "ERIC I can't let Sookie go on her own. Please understand and I'll be extra careful." I gave him my best puppy dog face.

"Helvete Alice du kommer att vara död mig om dig om du fortsätter med det ansiktet. Hur kommer jag någonsin att kunna säga nej till dig?" (God damn it Alice you will be the death of me if you if you carry on with that face. How will i ever be able to say no to you?)

"What did you just say to me Eric?"

I said "Fine you can go but I am not happy about this I hope you know that!"

"Eric why do I have a funny feeling that, that was not exactly what you said to me."

"It was not but you do not need to know what exactly or you will use it against me again." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Fine"

"Alice I want you to drink from me again before you leave in the morning please it would put me at ease to know my blood would help to prevent you from getting ill while being there."

"Eric I have a feeling that I don't even have a say in this matter so yeah okay, but only before I leave I don't want you to lose too much blood because of me."

"Alice if it meant you would be well I'll do anything even give up my life for you."

"Don't you dear Eric Northman if you were to die I'll find a way to bring you back form the dead **again** just to kill you myself! GOT IT. NO FUNNY BUSNESS."

That's when he started to laugh at me and an honest to god laugh as well. It made my heart skip a beat just knowing that o had caused that. "Alice you are incredible, do know that?" still laughing he pulls me against him. I love the way his chest moves when he laughs. I gave him a kiss on the lips and then on each cheek.

"Come you must rest Angle tomorrow will be a long day." I put my head on his chest again falling asleep in his soft arms. Eric did not sleep though he just watched me the whole time with I smile on his face. When it came time for me to get up and get ready for Sookie I started to feel queasy again but lucky me nothing wanted to come up. Eric was sitting next to me with a towel covered in blood. Then I realised what was happening he has been having the bleeds. "Eric why did you not rest my love." "To be honest I like watching you sleep."

Eric crawls up behind me and places one arm around me and the other just inches away from his mouth when he said. "Come you must drink Angle."

"Eric I can't take your blood it would leave you even weaker then you already are." I turn my head down looking at the duvay.

"Alice we have an agreement if you do not drink form me then you may not leave. And I'll rest once you have left so I will heal soon."

Before I could answer him he bit into is wrist drawing up the blood and placing it upon my lips making me drink. He had me take a bit extra then he normally gave me. Then he pulled away his wrist from me and licked my face clean. I blushed at that action, not knowing what to do then I lay my head backward upon his chest saying "I love you Eric."

He pulled tighter into him and placed the hand I was busy with not even Five min before under my chin making me look in his Eyes. "I love you more Angle, Please becearfull and come back to me just as you are now." I let go of a soft chuckle and he then gave me a dirty look. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" "You said that you wanted me to return to you how I am now?" he nods at my question not understanding why I asked it in such away. "Eric I have blood your blood over my lips and I'm only wearing one of your T-shirts and panties. Nothing else if the fellowship were too see me like this I would possible be burnt by being tied to a cross. But if you would like me to leave and return in this state so be it." I climbed out his arms and start to head towards the door calling a Goodbye to him from over the shoulder.

He grabbed at me playfully and throw me onto the bed and lay over me. "You know that not what I ment." He gives me a kiss and starts to laugh at me again. "Go shower my love Sookie is probably already waiting for you. I'll get an outfit for you so long." I did as he said and finished up. When I came back to the room to dress Eric handed me a sexy tight black mini skirt and see through black lace top. Witch I only were with my cameo. I could not help but laugh at him "Baby don't you think that is a bit too much black for going to the fellowship of the sun."

"Ali I'm only joking with you don't worry your actual outfit is on the bed." I looked passed him into the bed there was a beautiful dress in a soft baby purple, the dress came to a stop just before my knees and I decided to wear my white high heels to go with it, I gave Eric a goodbye kiss just as I left the door and met up with Sook.

* * *

There was a man sitting next to her when I arrived and he had just placed a ring on Sookies engagement finger. _Wow Sook what would Bill say to you going off getting Engaged without him being the one to pop the Question!_ Here head jumped up just then looking around to find me and she then started to laugh and just shook her head and beckoned me over. When I got there she introduced me it was like "Hugo this is Alice cater She belongs to Eric she is his, Alice this is Hugo and he belonged to the female Vampire named Isabel's. We shook hands then Sook went on explaining the plan. He was to company us on this mission. The plan was that Sookie and Hugo were to be engaged and that they were in search of the perfect church. They did not seem to need me but I joined none the less. I was to pretend to be Sookies younger sister seeing that I was 21 it could be pulled off.

We went over to the fellowship but Sook was not spouse to be doing the talking it was to be left for Hugo, seeing as that was the arrangement that was made. But it did not play off that well Sook spoke the entire time and Hugo could not get a word in edge wise. I just gave off a short snort in Sooks direction and shook my head she whispered back at us. "Sorry guys it's just when I'm nervous I tend to talk a lot." I hooked my arm through hers as we walked into church and were ushered and shown around. _Hey Sook that revrent is giving off a bad vibe his aura is showes that he I way to excited just to show us the basement his dad is laying in… Can you have a look at what is really going on?_ As we walked she gave me a quick nod. "Uh reverent Newline it's okay really we have made up our minds and this is the church we want to get married in so you really don't have to show us the basement." She grabs Hugo's arm and tried pulling us out. I had a look at her Aura and she was seared shitless! _Shit this is not going to end well for us. Eric I really wished you were here with me now._ I thought to myself.

"NO you can't leave just yet it has to be an informed decision so you must see everything… Have any of you ever been in a lock up?"

"What is that?" Hugo asked

"Well it's kind of like a sleepover at church. Then at dawn there is a special ceremony that takes place." He then gave us I 100 watt smile. "Say why don't you three join us?"

Sookie looked at us and I could see that she was really freaked out about this. "Why thank you reverent we would be delighted to join you. Hey honey we better get home and get our sleeping bags and this ready for the **Lockdown**."

"It's a lock up, and there is no need to rush it is only tomorrow night. So let's go down to the basement." Just then a lion of a man walked in and joined us. The reverent seemed very happy to see him, but his wife seemed so be upset and wanted us to leave as well. "Baby I don't think they want to see your dad's grave." She then turned to back to us. "We start the lockup in the afternoon so you can join us anytime from two."

But before we could leave the massive man blocked our path back up the stairs. "Oh come on you, we are already there what is wrong with a quick look see?"

Hugo spoke up then, "Well my 'wife' and her sister is a bit Closterfobrick they cannot take being in tight spots. So well just be going." As he said the last words the massive man come over grabbing Sook and I and started pushing us down the stairs. I managed to come out of his grip and gave him a punch in the face braking his nose.

"You will pay for that bitch!" As the said those words he grabbed me and throw me down the stairs. I hit my head against something hard and blacked out.

* * *

When I woke I had a killer headache and my whole body felt sore. Sookie came over throwing her arms around my waist and said, "Alice thank god you are awake! I think you might have a concussion. You hit your head quite hard when you fell."

"What happened? How long have we been here?"

"We were basically kidnaped, they knew who we were from the beginning. And it is night fall. Bill should have been here by now… wonder what is keeping him from saving us."

I felt too tired to keep up a conversation so I just laid back down again and fell asleep.

* * *

(Eric's view point)

I felt Alice's fear as it was my own but it was sunrise and I could not leave to save her! And I hate the feeling of knowing she is in danger and I can't go save her. I knew Bill would have felt Sookies so and I did not want to share the glory of saving them so I arranged to keep Bill occupied with an old friend of his, now I can look like the hero who saves Alice, Godric and Miss Stackhouse.

When night fall can I went over to the fellow ship to try and save them but it was no use I could not get in. they had lights on every were even if I was able to get passed with the help of glamering it won't be easy getting them out. I stayed there most of the night looking for a good way to get in. But just as I found a good entry, I got a phone call from Isabel saying I had to return right away.

Eric then thought, _Fan cant hon hantera allt på egen hand?_ (Fuck can't she handle anything on her own?) looking back at the entry he said outloud, "I'll be back tomorrow Ali I promise just hang in there please."

Back at the hotel Isabel explained to Eric that Stan had run off with other Vampires and said that they would go and Attack then fellowship for stealing there Serif. Eric was very upset over this. He went over to the light stand and picked up the lap and threw it against the wall at the other side of the room.

* * *

(Alice's view point)

I woke up the next morning feeling uneas again. Eric's blood has just about worn off not to mention that a quite a bit of blood was lost when I bumped my head the day before. _Were is Eric i thought he would of came to rescue us by now! Even Bill has been a no show. When we get out of here they better have a good explenation to what is has kept them away._

As the day progrest and it started getting late, Hugo was screaming more and more at them to let us out and banging on everything. _"Hey Sook what has got his panty's in such a tight bunch i mean we all want out but damn he is going on like crazy person. Mabe you must have a sneek peek, i know you not very comfy with that and i would of done it myself but im stuck with the one way conversation haha get it?"_

I was watching Sook very closely as he was having a peek at Hugo when i cought her stiffening her stance towards him and she edged herself a bit more toward me. "It was you! You are the traiter!" Sook screams at him. " _I really did not expect that."_ Sook came over and stood next to were I was sitting and grabed my hand.

"She did not want to turn me to be like her!"

"And that gave you the right to betray her like that! What the hell is rong with you Hugo!" I shouted at him.

He turned away from us and started yelling again to be releast saying that we knew the truth and that they did not have play pretend anymore. He started banging on the gate again then sat down. Just then we hurd movent coming from upstairs. The masive man that had thrown me down the stairs, can down looking Sooking and me over. He opend the gate to our excape and walked over to us, saying that he was going to take Sook there now then he was going to have his way with me.

That sceard the life right out of me. He had reached Sookie and grabbed her form next to me pulling up her dress exposing her floral panty's. **"Bill!"** was the only thing she manged to get out of her mouth before he slaped her across the face, dropping her on the floor out of my reach.

He then turnd to me, and i stared to kick and scream. I mannage to kick him in the balls and scurried to Sookie and pulled her along with me to get away. Unfortunatly he managed to grabed me and I lost my hold of Sookie. He had me pined against the gate lifting up my dress and putting the hem of it in the other hand then took his free hand i started to unbuckle his pants.

" **Help! Anybody"** I screamed over and over.

He had just droped his pants when he was knoked off of me. Through teary eyes I looked over too mistery person who had saved me. It was a Vampire, he looked quite young but with Vampires you can never juge age by there looks. He had tribal tattoos along his chest and around his musculer arms. _I Guess that this is Godic the vampire Eric wanted saved._

The vampire grabed my attacker by the throght and lifted him off the ground and gave a slight squezz and killed him then dropped his lifeless body to the ground.

"Godic?" I asked the 'young' man.

"Yes" was all I got out of him.

"T-Thank you for saving me from being raped."

He nodded at me and turnd and faced the stairs, as if on cue there came a loud bang then Godric spoke up. "I am here my son." And like that Eric came down the stairs. He went over to Godric and gave him a hug. I have never seen Eric afectionet towards anyone other than me so i was taken back a bit. "Eric!" I let out as i ran over to him.

He looked passed Godric toward me and cought me midway throwing his arms around me and giving me a kiss on the forhead. "Were the hell where you yesterday evening!" I yelled at him and slaped his Chest, Tears running down my cheeks. "Ali i did come for you but i could find no way in. And when i did i was Called away. Im So sorry i could not come sooner."

* * *

An:Hope you all enjoyed this chapter if you want more of this story, **Reviews** are needed for next chapter to be released. Thank you all for reading my story hope to hear from you soon.


	8. Quick question

**Hello to all my readers this is just a quick question about my fic, If you would like me to continue the story. Please let me know as soon as possible. Thank you.**


End file.
